Rising and falling by the second
by tnt
Summary: lily...james...blah...ok this is my first time but pls review...
1. The dream

Chapter One  
  
"When are you going to stop abusing me?" Sirius grumbled, rubbing his now bluish arm after Lily had literally punched him. "When you stop trying to match make me with your idiot friends." Lily replied calmly. In an attempt to explain his rather-regretted action of even suggesting James, Sirius said, "All I'm saying is you should have someone whose shoulder you can cry on, someone you can trust..." Sirius launched into his tirade of reasons why Lily should get a boyfriend and stop treating him as a punching bag. Lily had learnt to block out all material of such waste matters and she walked on, oblivious to Sirius' pointless reasoning. When he had finished a few centuries later or so Lily thought, she muttered "Bye Sirius" and gave the password to the Fat Lady. She stepped into the dorm calmly, leaving a very disgruntled Sirius to hurry in before the door closed. She walked up to her dorm, tired after such a grueling day of Sirius and his nagging. Inside her dorm she merely muttered a greeting to her roommates before flopping onto her bed, tossing her bag onto the bedside table, also knocking off one of her roommate Stacy's books, much to Stacy's disgust. Before she knew it, she was slipping out of reality, into a dream...  
  
...It was the night of the annual prom and Lily was getting ready. She was so excited that James was her date. She had been anticipating this night since forever, although everyone had thought she despised him. She took out her newly bought evening gown and slipped it on, admiring herself in the mirror. She did a little catwalk and flashed an award-winning smile in the mirror. It was quite a funny sight for someone like Lily to be doing this sort of thing. Suddenly, James burst through the door with a bunch of flowers in his hand and he said rather dramatically, "There you are Lily." He walked up to her and complimented her on her choice of dress, and she blushed quite noticeably. James took Lily by the hand and led her out of the room. In the great hall, which had been drowned in pink hearts and flowers, they danced to the great music. In the spotlight, Lily felt like she was drowning in James' eyes. "You're so beautiful Lily."  
  
"Lily!!! What is wrong with her?" Stacy asked over the very audible giggles. Lily squinted as she opened her eyes and nearly died when she saw all her roommates' faces practically hot pink and overwhelmed with laughter. She bolted upright and asked very cautiously, "What was I doing..." Stacy was turning purple trying to stifle her laughter. Lily screeched, "Tell me now!!!!!! Whether I want to know or not!!!" Another roommate Vanessa tried to explain in her laughter. When Lily was informed that she had been smiling oddly and giggling and muttering "James" in her unconsciousness state, she grabbed her wand in a futile attempt to perform a memory charm on each and every one of them. Stacy grabbed the wand and no sooner had she done that, Lily was being pinned to the bed by the laughter- engulfed girls. Lily's eyes dilated in fear as she had foreseen what was coming. "Does Lily like someone.... *giggle* Lily shrieked in violent protest. She turned a bright red as she screamed "HELL NO" over and over again. Truth was, she did have a major crush on James, regardless of the thousand times he had changed her colour. Just then, Sirius burst through the door, grumbling, "Honestly what is your problem? You girls are screaming and giggling twenty-four seven.do you have some sort of vocal projection disorder?" The minute Lily saw Sirius she knew she would be in for it if he found out, so she yelled as loud as she could manage, "SIRIUS!!! They are planning to paralyze you and give you a makeover and take a picture and show everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sirius Black was amazingly not intellectually challenged. He did not buy Lily's story and so he yawned and said in quite a composed manner, "Lillian, I know you well enough. You know me well enough to know that I am not intellectually challenged. I am insulted Lillian!" Lily made a face and continued shrieking in protest. "NO!!! NEVER!!! I SHALL SUE!!! GO AND CURL UP IN A CORNER AND DIEEEEE!!!!!" Sirius, quite smartly, just stood against a wall and smirked in amusement. 


	2. Going insane

Chapter Two  
  
Sirius took a while to let it register into his brain. Pink. Red. Purple. Blue. The variety of colours his face could turn was amusingly endless. Then, he EXPLODED into peels of laughter. It was rare for the composed Sirius to break down like this and he was beginning to scare the girls, including the enraged Lily, although she was too furious to actually care if Sirius were to decompose into a pile of faeces. She would be quite relieved if he did actually, for what he had heard was something that Lily could not live with if word got out. She was actually quite shocked that her trusted roommates did not have the decency to at least keep it to themselves. She was pissed off. Lillian Evans was not one to be messed with when she was mad. With superhuman strength, she knocked her wand out of Stacy's hand and caught it perfectly. Sirius was still quite discoloured and breathless from laughing and did not notice that Lily had the wand pointed to his head. She grabbed Stacy's big vanity case full of new makeup and waved it around hysterically. Stacy's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw Lily just waiting to zap it and change it into a bunch of toads. She hopped around the room like a mad monkey, picking up all her roommates' most treasured items and threatened them that if they dare blackmail her, she would change all the items into miniature Snape dolls. That was harsh. She also threatened to mention the "little incident" about Sirius that he had declined to reveal, to everyone in the Great Hall. Lily cackled evilly (rather insanely actually), much to the annoyance of her roommates and Sirius. They knew that Lily had got them there and so, they each had to make a promise not to tell or discuss this incident with anyone otherwise they'd face the wrath of Lillian Evans.  
  
Over breakfast, Lily was unusually touchy and when James asked her to pass the butter she snapped at him, "Do you not have arms? I'm sure your mouth is probably more experienced but your arms do serve a purpose." James muttered to himself, "Girls. Must be PMS." Lily also snapped at Peter, but then again, everyone snaps at Peter. Sirius conveniently had a rather bad cough that morning and kept coughing, trying his hardest to send some sort of a message across, but fortunately for him his efforts were in vain. Lily's roommates were amazingly quieter than usual. (Note, not quiet but quieter, which, for them was still pretty loud.) "Cough cough." "Sirius dear, you do seem to have an awful cough, you really should see the nurse in case you have a fatal disease that befalls anyone who has eaten some HORRID stuff." Lily said calmly, with just a hint of impatience in her voice. Sirius' cough was miraculously cured after that.  
  
Later on that night, Lily was scared to sleep. Every now and then she'd hear one of her roommates whisper "James." and a whole stream of giggles after that. Lily just either swore at them or pretended to be asleep.  
  
The next morning, Lily woke up grouchy as ever to find her roommates perched on the corners of her bed, straining to hear anything she might have said. She muttered a whole lot of vulgarities at them and trudged to the bathroom to wash up. When she emerged from the bathroom, she didn't look much better. She had dark rings around her eyes, her hair was quite screwed up and she was still muttering vulgarities, although to herself this time. Her roommates huddled on Stacy's bed, making an effort to stay at least two meters away from Lily, in case she combusted. Surprisingly, Lily just shuffled to the wardrobe and pulled out a robe and put it on inside out. Having done that, she walked out silently, leaving her roommates in shock, because they had never seen Lily like this. Was she going crazy? It was hard to tell.  
  
Down in the common room, Lily shuffled to the fireplace and plopped herself rather heavily into one of the squishy armchairs. In another was James and he greeted her annoyingly chirpy, "Good morning Miss PMS!" Lily muttered a stream of invectives at James and he tutted, "Touchy touchy eh.what is wrong with you these days?" Lily made a not-so-polite gesture with her middle finger and James said, "Ok ok.honestly, just asking." 


	3. Pride

Chapter Three  
  
DISCLAIMER: ok I don't own anything you recognize here so don't sue me..Ok um I had writers block for this so it really sucks I know. My apologies.  
  
After two days, Lily finally went back to her usual self, much to everyone's relief. The annual prom was coming up and many people had already gotten dates. Lily had been hoping James would ask her, and she might have asked him first, but her pride always got in the way. One day, when Lily and Sirius were walking back to the common room, Sirius suddenly became all serious. "Lily.err.I'm assuming you don't have a date for the prom yet."  
  
Lily did not take that as a compliment and whacked Sirius.  
  
"Ok ok.sorry.erm then will you come with me?"  
  
" Um.I suppose."  
  
"If you don't want to it's fine."  
  
"No it's ok."  
  
Lily didn't have the heart to turn Sirius down. After all, he was a really good person, it's just that there was James, who was a butthead most of the time, but Sirius was no James. She was sort of relieved that she had actually gotten a date, and that she wouldn't be one of those rejects, inclusive of Peter, standing by the refreshments like butlers. She said bye to Sirius and walked up to her dorm, where her roommates were cooing over their dresses for the prom the next night. Stacy was experimenting with her makeup and surprisingly, she did not look like a drag queen. Lily plopped herself in a chair and sighed. She regretted saying yes. She regretted everything she had done. She also regretted acting like she hated James from the start.  
  
MEANWHILE, IN THE GUYS' DORM.  
  
Sirius floated into the room like a happy Professor Binns and started humming rather out of tune. James, who was trying very hard to read his tealeaves looked up and raised an eyebrow. Sirius sighed happily and continued humming. The last time Sirius had put his voice into melody (or tried to) was when Remus put a spell on him as a punishment for trying to make him a pink bunny for Halloween. James accidentally knocked his teacup but he didn't seem to care and he asked,  
  
"Is our dear Sirius high?"  
  
"Of course not! I'm just high."  
  
"Err.right.spill."  
  
"Guess who has a date for the prom??"  
  
"Snape?"  
  
"No stupid.ME.hahahahahahahaha."  
  
"WORLD-BREAKING NEWS!!! Sirius has a date!!!! So, who's the unlucky girl?"  
  
"Evans!!!"  
  
"Oh. Well I pity both of you then." "Whatever."  
  
Although James acted like he felt sorry for Sirius, he was really just a little jealous. He was going to ask Lily, but she'd probably have thought it was all a joke or something. He was too proud to be humiliated if she'd turned him down. He cursed at himself secretly for letting his pride take over his feelings, although why would Lily like someone like him? Of course, he couldn't let his disappointment show, even though he felt as if someone had dug a hole in his chest, ripped his heart out and thrown it against the wall. He went back to reading his tealeaves even though he couldn't concentrate any longer. Sirius skipped gaily to the toilet to wash up and James slipped out of the room quietly.  
  
AT THE ASTRONOMY TOWER.  
  
James was looking up intently at the stars, although he wasn't really paying attention to them. He was thinking about Lily, about his pride, about his regret. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. It was Lily.  
  
"What are you doing here?" James demanded.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Lily shot back with unintentional rudeness in her voice.  
  
"I am erm.looking at the stars." James said quite stupidly.  
  
"I'd never have guessed." Lily replied.  
  
Surprisingly, they managed to engage in a proper conversation without any names, vulgarities or rudeness. Not much anyway. 


End file.
